Flowers for A Ghost
by AlouCM08
Summary: A songfic from the song, "Flowers for a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory. Draco does everything for his one and only true love. Even if he does the inevitable.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and his awesome Wizarding world. The great Joanne Rowling, Warner Bros., and various publishers owns it. I'm just playong with the characters.

**A.N.: **This is the revised version now. My first was wrong so I deleted and changed some parts of it. As I am having a writer's block right now for my chapter 10 of More than Friends (check it out!), I decided to play around for a while. I have never written a songfic so I am sorry if this is suckish! Oh yeah, I think this songfic of mine is rather long to be accepted as a songfic so please forgive me!. I got this song from Thriving Ivory. I was watching some Draco and Luna vids on youtube and I stumbled upon this name (or channel I guess). It's Siblipz video of a Draco and Luna vid, "only human". The song was this and I just got hook. It inspired me to do this! :D I recommend for you to listen to this song! :)) So please read and review people! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers for a Ghost<strong>

_You disappear with all your good intentions_

See I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you at all. I had to protect you. I had to keep you safe even though it hurts. I can never let you in. Never will I let you fall in the hands of Death Eaters... in the hands of people like me. I can never fathom you being hurt or being impure because of me. Because you had to choose me.

I can never follow you. They will hurt you if I did. They will kill you if I disobey them. I longed to be with you there in your side even if Potter is there. I'll follow you everywhere even if it kills me...** But it's too late. Too late right now.**

_And all I am is all I could mention_

We were in the lake when you asked me. You asked me why I had to leave you. I looked at you and kept my face passive. I said that I had to keep away from you. You might be hurt if you keep diving in inside of me. It was the hardest thing I ever did. **The hardest**. You then looked at me with your glassy eyes and understood me. Understood what I had to. You kissed me for the last time and I felt your pain. Felt your sorrow and anger. Felt every excruciating thing that was happening to you. I just wanted to take it all away. Take all the sorrow and anger and replace it with love... **But I can't. I can never replace it now.**

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

I never understood why you cared. Never will I understand why you talked to me in the first place. I longed for the days when you were by my side and listened to me. Listened to me when I ranted about life. You were there when I felt sad or weary. You gave me another reason to go on with my life. Not just because they told me to do this or that but because I decided to do it.

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_

You took me in when I was weak. When I felt resless and tired, you were there. You kept me sane when I felt that the world was coming down. You accepted my every flaw yet I despised myself for it. Despised me for being me. For being evil and dark. We were so different. You with your goodness and mine with my darkness. I would always hit myself for being like this. Being what I am right now and not having the damn courage to change it.

_She took a plane somewhere out in space_

I heard you followed Potter. Followed him when you know that I will never approve of that. Never will I approve of that. You will get hurt in the process. I fear for your life before I fear mine. I'd rather be killed than you to feel any pain.

_To start a life and maybe change the world_

You folowed him because you want change. You didn't want darkness to reign. You want peace and tranquility. I was at the side you were fighting... I was with the Death eater's side... I was with the people you loathe.

_See I never meant for you to have to crawl_

When I saw you at our manor, I was shocked. You were bruised and wounded. You were dirty and weak yet you smiled. You kept your will and determination that I so loved. You were weak physically but you were powerful mentally.

_No I never meant to let you go at all_

I wanted to take care of you. Hex all the people who did this to you. Take you away to some faraway place they can never hurt you. Just us in that place. No more wars, no more ridicule, no more criticisms. Just us. But courage was such a foreign word to me.

_Oh no, oh no_

Everyday I visited you. Visited when you were asleep. You were so angelic. So peaceful and tranquil. I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to take all away your pain. Accept all the wounds you had and hope that it was all inflicted on me. I would always go inside your cellar and touch your smooth face. Even though you were dirty, you were still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

_Don't ever say goodbye_

I didn't tell anyone it was really Potter. Bloody Potter, stupid Weasley and Mudblood Granger were here in our own manor and with the looks of it, doomed. I did it because they were your friends. You would have been dvastated if I did tell.

I saw you leave with Potter. The pain was there but there was also relief. Relief that you will now be safe. Away from this prison I call home.

_See my head aches from all this thinkin'_

The days passed by and I kept thinking. Thinking where you are or what you are doing. Maybe you were dead in some far away place because of the my people. But I hope you weren't. Potter will never do that. He is my foe yet I believe that he will take care of you. Even better than me when we were together... I wish I was there by your side and be with you.

_Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'_

My senses are going down. I'm going weak and I can't help it. I just live off from my distant memories of you and I. It is still clear to me when we first held hands. When we fist hugged and kissed. I wish we were just like that. I wish we were back in the old days.

_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay_

I don't live a day when I don't think about you. Did you eat? Did you sleep well? Are you still thinking about me? I hope I could share my food with you or clothes with you if you didn't have any. I wish I had the damn courage to do all my plans for us. I always hoped that you will be my wife, my lady, my soulmate. We would have had beautiful children I think... But it will forever be a distant dream.

_These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away_

These questions in my head keeps bombarding me with all its power. I can't fathom you being away in some place I don't know. I understand that you were with Potter but I still hestitate. You can't help it if I worry about you. I still and forever will love you.

_And I said, who will bring me flowers when it's over_

The battle in Hogwarts started. I saw you there. Fighting with the teachers and all your friends. You were brave and courageous while I was weak and afraid. I was fighting for a side I didn't even care about.

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_

I saw you throwing hexes and being bold. I can't help but worry about you. I worry for your life before mine. Maybe you will be hit by my people or maybe I would have hit you by a stray curse of mine. I'll kill myself if I did that.

_And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_

The fight was going on. We were fighting for different reasons. You for your freedom and me for nothing. Just fighting to survive. You rushed to a person's side and fought with him. Fought to protect what you both love. I watched from a distance as you did this.

_And who will tell me when it ends and how it all begins_

I wish the war was over. I wsh that it would all damn end. I wish I was by your side. Fighting with you and protecting with you. Damn I will start right now. I don't care if they hex me off to oblivion. I just wanted to be by your side.

_Don't ever say goodbye_

I rushed to your side and hugged you. "_Luna, Luna..."_ I chanted on and on. It felt so good being with you and feeling your skin. "_Oh Draco_." You whispered to my ear. It was as if I breathed for the first time. Oh how good it is to hear you say my name! I saw the surroundings and I wanted to carry you off and forget this damn war. _"If we survive this, I swear I will never leave you." _I said as my emotions rushed in_. "Sectumsempra!"_ A female voice I recognized. You turned me around and pushed me back. I was shocked. I felt something wet ooze out from your back. Blood oozed out quickly.** Blood.**

_And I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

_"Luna don't leave me! Please!"_ I cried on and on. I laid you gently on my lap and hugged you tight. I rocked you back and forth and held you to my arms before anything happens again. Why did this happen? Why her? Why? You touched my face and smiled. "_Draco, It's alright. It's alright_." You whispered. "_How could it damn be alright Luna?"_ I shouted. You just continued to smile you angelic smile. "_I'm departing this world for a great cause."_

_I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

The war continued on. Voldemort and Harry faced each other but I don't care. I don't give any Merlin's beard who won. I just wanted you to survive. There was now a puddle of blood beneath us. Why did you continue to smile at me and comfort me? "_Luna! Please! Try to live for me!" _I wept. I tried my best to keep the blood from oozing out but it's not working. It's not freaking working! "_It's alright Draco. I think it's faith working. Maybe there I can see my mother now. But daddy might be sad." _you grinned. How can she smile at this time?

.

I consoled myself with lies to keep me sane.

_I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

Potter had won. Voldemort was dead but they can't help me now. You were slowly dying and they can't help me. They damn can't help me. It was getting hard for you to breathe. I know that your going away but I still have time. "_Will you wait for me?"_ I whispered to your ear. Your smile became bigger but it was strained. "_Forever I will wait for you." _You said with your dreamy voice.

_I'm human_

_I'm human_

I hugged you tight and kissed you on the lips deeply. Kissed you goodbye for your departing gift. We broke apart and I hugged you tight. "_I will love you forever my dear Luna."_ I whispered to your ear. You flashed your smile to me and I know I will live. "_I will love you forever too my dear Draco. I will forever wait until we meet again my love." _You said with your eternal dramy voice.

_I'm human_

You breathed your last breath and smiled at me. "_I love you._" I whispered. You then became still. Your eyes weren't alive any more. Your became still but there was Your eternal smile on your beautiful face. I hugged you tight and let out a cry. My world is now destroyed. There's no more reason to live.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and my parents went to my side and cried with me. People tried to comfort me but they will never understand it. Never understand my feelings. I took my wand and intertwined your hand with mine.

After a few hours of consoling and mourning, I decided. "_I'll follow you now." _I whispered to myself. The people around me understood. _"Are you sure Malfoy?"_ Harry Potter said firmly. "_Never have been in my life." _ I said. They patted my back and smiled. "_Say hi to her for us. Tell her we love her."_ Harry grinned. "_I will."_ I smiled for once.

_oohhhohh_

I faced my parents and saw my mother crying and even my father shed a tear. She hugged me tight and I did too. "_My baby! Please don't go!" _She cried. I just hugged her tighter and then looked at her. "_Mother, I can't stand it any more being away from her...I'll never leave her again." _I said with full determination. She cried more and nodded. _"I love you my baby. Never forget us! Tell her we accept her now. If my baby is willing to do anything for her, any woman would be perfect." _She grinned. A huge smile was now plastered on my face. "_I love you too mother." I smiled._ She released me and I then faced my father. For once he hugged me tight. _"I'll never see your wedding and I'll never get to spoil my grand kids."_ He chuckled. _"Maybe you will see your grand kids when you get there." _I grinned. "_Take care my son."_ He whispered to my ear. I was shocked and then just accepted it. This was his way of saying I love you. "_I love you too father."_ I whispered. He released me and I then stood up and held your lifeless hand tight. "_The wait is over Luna. I'm coming_..._Avada Kedavra!" _I shouted and pointed my wand to my chest. The last thing I saw were smiles and waving hands from the people I loved.

But I know that I'm coming to a better place where my true love is.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_You're rather early don't you think Draco?"_ A dreamy voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> This a bit weird because I know that Lucius and Draco will never do that! :D AHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)) So please read and review! :D


End file.
